Hellbat/Review
User reviews Create new reviews here and remove this sentence Recommended to use in following levels *TBA As Leader or Friend's Gemling *TBA Rating How about Hellbat? Release it Good until you acquired its good alternatives Only good for certain level(s) Only good as a Friend Leader Only good for grinding Only good for cleaning obstacles or Dark Sludges Only good for Boss levels Really good both grinding and cleaning obstacles Really good both grinding and Boss levels Really good both cleaning obstacles and Boss levels Really good at all Which level up bonus stats is recommended for Hellbat? 4 ATK 4 DEF 4 MOV 3 ATK 1 DEF 3 ATK 1 MOV 3 DEF 1 ATK 3 DEF 1 MOV 3 MOV 1 ATK 3 MOV 1 DEF 2 ATK 2 DEF 2 ATK 2 MOV 2 DEF 2 MOV 2 ATK 1 DEF 1 MOV 2 DEF 1 ATK 1 MOV 2 MOV 1 ATK 1 DEF Click Expand to open collapsed reviews regarding legacy version. Yeah, this lil fella is a proud 3v dude with decent evs + trait and is useful for some grinding levels such as C3-8 One Plus One and F6-7 Spike Up!. And its blast pattern that is good dealing with mass, along with decent movements also is good for some sludge levels too without having Fleet Footed. Although it'd be good to use in Boss levels since it's a rare 4 hitters, there is a good alternative called Smogon who also has similar blast position with good stats but also has lack of 3-4 hitting spots . However, I'd love to use it as a friend's Gemling if available since it's buffed by Smogon's leader skill. Finally, in overall ratings, it's a decent Fire Gemling if you didn't required Smogon yet, but still pretty useful for some grinding levels I said above and may be your major member of your Team since this dude unusually has 26 dots despite of being both melee and ranged one. -- ● Collagen Talkㆍ ] - - 15:10, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Create new reviews here and remove this sentence Recommended to use in following levels *C3-8 One Plus One As Leader or Friend's Gemling *F6-7 Spike Up! (Instaclear) Rating How about Hellbat? Release or Use to Feed other Gemling Good until you acquired its good alternatives Only good for certain level(s) Only good as a friend's Gemling Only good for grinding Only good for cleaning obstacles or Dark Sludges Only good for Boss levels Really good both grinding and cleaning obstacles Really good both grinding and Boss levels Really good both cleaning obstacles and Boss levels Really good at all Which level up bonus stats is recommended for Hellbat? 2 ATK 2 DEF 2 MOV 1 ATK 1 DEF 1 ATK 1 MOV 1 DEF 1 MOV Which trait is recommended for Hellbat? Full Power Adrenaline Daredevil Calm Sword Rage Shield Sturdy Mountain Resilient Fleet Footed Scaredy Cat Dancer Regen Stubborn Turnabout Boss Slayer Frozen Strike Category:Reviews